


致幻剂功效及其对人体危害的研究

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 他恨玫瑰的味道。





	致幻剂功效及其对人体危害的研究

**Author's Note:**

> ytin only的场合  
一个嗑药车  
想体现出有点冷漠的小裕和在别扭嫉妒的尾的感觉

水烟与薄荷叶，牛奶兑红酒最后加冰块，好——甜。天昏地暗闭上眼，视网膜上残存的全是一闪一闪亮晶晶。

这样可不行。有人站在他身边不满。你说不行那就不行吧。他跳起来挂在对方身上，手臂软软地搭着那人的脖子。嗅嗅。啊，柏林少女。伊野尾假装干呕，香水品味不行，玫瑰太俗了。

那怎样才不算俗呢。中岛把他整个人捞起来，鼻尖对鼻尖。

用在我身上就不俗了呀。伊野尾伸出舌头舔他的嘴唇，亲亲我嘛，他撒娇。中岛嘴巴凑过来他却又躲开，龇牙咧嘴去啃中岛的衬衫领子。

我的我的都是我的，他哼哼唧唧，不能有别人的味道。

中岛无奈，也不反驳他什么，把伊野尾放到堆满衣物书本游戏机的沙发上。透明小茶几摆着阿拉丁的神灯，你擦一擦它就能许下三个愿望。第一个愿望，要全世界的人都爱我且这份爱持续到永远；第二个愿望，要小番茄；第三个愿望，要和yuto上床。伊野尾哑着嗓子叫唤，中岛伸手把水烟壶举到半空中，伊野尾拉他衣服下摆，给我，给我嘛。

他脑子乱得像浆糊，讲话前言不搭后语，中岛却觉得他一语双关另有所指。

于是滚到床上变得顺理成章。波德莱尔说人造天堂分为三阶段，在进入第二阶段前就会变得只能记住欲望。这样挺好，伊野尾大声呻吟，眼泪哭得满脸都是。奇怪，他在柏林少女的味道里兀自沉思，为什么和yuto上床可以这么爽呢。

你这样下去脑子会坏掉的。看他凄惨模样中岛心生不忍，挺进的动作温柔如水。还有能不能别哭了，搞得像是我在强奸你一样。

脑子坏掉也没什么不好，强奸我也没什么不好。拜托了，把我强奸到脑子坏掉吧。他努力直起虚软的腰，腰线和床单之间形成一道拱桥。中岛进得更深，伊野尾伸长手臂去摸他的耳朵，于是中岛体贴地低下头给他摸。

给我更多啊。他手上没轻没重揪着中岛的耳垂，发出淫乱到难以置信的叫声。把他还给我啊。

谁啊。

唔，约翰列侬。

中岛翻白眼。你的夙愿已经达成了，不用我强奸你脑子就已经坏掉了。满意吗？他问。

一点点满意……但不是全都满意。伊野尾一边哭一边傻笑，中岛用他的鼓棒起誓，这世界上不会有比伊野尾此刻更滑稽的表情了。

哪部分不满意呢？他耐心发问。

伊野尾却不回答，绷紧脚背用小腿去勾他的腰。色胺、苯乙胺、麦角酸胺，勾兑在一起竟然有玫瑰的味道。

玫瑰是我偷的，但我爱你是真的。可玫瑰，玫瑰太呛。于是他拿着电锯把谁家的玫瑰花园一股脑掀了，顺带砍掉花园主人小王子的头。剁成末榨成汁，咕噜咕噜灌进嗓子。好——甜。莫非这就是爱情的味道？快感不知是从下身传到脑子还是从脑子传到下身，总之他被抛进比欲望还深的深渊。像是坐富士急的过山车，伊野尾没由来地想。意识站在离自己50厘米的地方冷静注视着他和中岛肉体交缠，真叫人脸红啊。他想害羞，但年下的恋人不肯给他这个机会，过分热切激烈的彼此拥抱亲吻，谁有空去害羞呢。

我怀疑你给我注射LSD。伊野尾哭着控诉。中岛皱眉停下动作，不是吧你。伊野尾哭得更厉害，那里那里，快点快点。不是吧你。中岛又重复一遍，一边叹气一边埋头苦干，不管怎么说……LSD的话就偶像失格得太过分了。

无所谓啦又没人知道，况且很早之前不就失格了吗。伊野尾搂住他的脖子，他们胸膛紧紧贴在一起，也不知是谁的心跳更剧烈一些，总之鼓膜被震得轰轰作响。我大概会因此而死。伊野尾这样说，他哭得仿佛要把内脏全都呕吐出来一样。

所以快停止吧。中岛或是半空中的自己在他耳畔低语。可是，怎么办，停不下来。他着急，论哪边都停不下来了。

最后情事濒临尾声。伊野尾央求中岛，拜托射在我里面吧，求你了yuto求你了。中岛说好好好，他搂着伊野尾单薄的肩膀缓慢射精。对方一边哭喊一边口齿不清地说话。

别急别急，他安抚地拍伊野尾的背，你先缓缓，待会儿再说也来得及，我又不跑掉。

不行，伊野尾不知是爽得还是在反驳他，只一个劲儿摇头。机不可失时不再来，就得现在说。

那行那行，让你说，你说吧。

就是，就是，伊野尾气都喘不匀，呻吟着将冰冷纤长的指尖往下移，伸手触摸他们结合处黏稠的精液。他把手指伸在中岛面前，眼里噙着泪光却又笑嘻嘻，证据确凿。

你指什么。

LSD。

原来如此啊。中岛又气又想笑，低头去吻他乱七八糟的脸。我恨柏林少女。伊野尾难得乖巧地伸舌头配合他，突然来了这么一句。玫瑰香味总算消失在唇齿之间，他看上去终于得到满足了。

Fin.


End file.
